


Breakfast by Blackwall

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: A Killer and a Liar Walk into the Inquisition: The Love Story of Kenna Cadash and Thom Rainier [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol, Blackwall (Dragon Age) Spoilers, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Kenna Cadash has too much to drink with the Iron Bull and wakes up - alone. Panic ensues when she realizes she's missing Blacwkall. Again,
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Cadash (Dragon Age), Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Kenna Cadash/Blackwall
Series: A Killer and a Liar Walk into the Inquisition: The Love Story of Kenna Cadash and Thom Rainier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Breakfast by Blackwall

Kenna opened her eyes blearily, foggy, confused. Slightly nauseous. She swallowed something sour and rolled onto her side, the room spinning as she did. 

Balls. _Balls._ She was going to be sick. She pushed herself up on her palms and groaned, pulling her hair dirty blonde hair back from clammy skin. She staggered upright and just barely made a grab for some ornate… vase. Thing. She held it tight to her chest, fighting the urge to vomit into the gold leaf monstrosity 

The horrid thing she was holding had been a gift. From a duchess, she thought, although fuck if she knew. Maybe she could just chuck it off the balcony if she hurled into it. She collapsed back onto the edge of the bed and groaned.

She turned her gaze out into her room, taking in the general disarray. She wore her linen shirt, still, but no bodice or smalls. The bodice was uncomfortably close to the fireplace, her smalls hanging from the chandelier. Her breeches were on the desk and her knives embedded in the stairwell banister. 

But it was the coat on the armchair that made her nausea vanish in an icy sea of dread. _His_ coat, but he…

“Thom?” Her voice came out hoarse, too quiet. She cleared her throat ad called again. “Thom!” 

Nobody answered. Nobody answered because he’d left. Again. He was gone, and she was alone with nothing but this damn castle, this hollow title, this…

Before she could properly panic, she heard the door at the bottom of the steps open and then slam shut. A muffled grunt, the rattle of plates on a tray. The stairs creaked as someone climbed them, her heart beginning to relax as the footsteps fell into a familiar cadence. 

Thom crested the stairs holding a platter with cups, a teapot, a bowl of something and some little bits of toast and pretty pots of jam. He looked up from his burden and pinned her with his dark gaze. He didn’t bother hiding his irritation. 

“Can I remind you, _again_ , that drinking with Bull is a strategic mistake?” 

The relief of seeing him, here in her room, brought tears to her eyes. She covered her face with her hand and muttered into it. “Fuck.” 

“You certainly tried.” Thom pointed his gaze up at her smalls. “It was quite a battle, my lady, to get you in bed safely. I would rather have fought another dragon.” 

My lady. Always with his my lady-ing. Kenna’s laugh shook with emotion. 

“Kenna?” Thom asked quietly, setting the tray down. “Are you alright? Is it the anchor?” 

“I thought you were gone you giant ass!” She blurted out, furious and frightened and so, _so_ relieved he hadn’t left.

“Just to the kitchens.” Thom approached her gingerly. “Kenna, I would never… never again, my lady. I swear. It is one of the greatest mistakes of my life.” 

And there he had to go, being so sweet, so genuine. He dropped to his knees beside the bed and pulled her unmarked hand from her face, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it like some fairy tale knight. “Good morning, Kenna. I’m right here.” 

She choked on a laugh that could have been a sob. “Morning.” She mumbled. “I feel like shit.” 

“As you should, honestly.” Thom ran his thumb over her knuckles, a small reassurance in a world with so few of them. “Up you get. You’ll feel better with some toast in you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like dwarves, okay? Come talk to me about my obsessions at [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](http://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com).


End file.
